Comment Rogue en est arrivé à draguer Trelawney
by Snakky and Angel
Summary: Elle? NoöoOoôon?... Et ba si!...Et en prime, ses autres conquêtes et défaites accessoirement nous sont révélées, le pauvre.... Mieux qu'un numéro de Sorcière Hebdo, pire qu'un match de catch, on se moque pas... Il était désespéré...


OS sur le pouvoir de séduction de sevy... Pour Elle, pour satisfaire son besoin, son envie absolument géniale... Après, si c'est bien écrit, c'est une autre histoire...(--°)...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre?

Cette phrase, anodine et on ne peut plus normale dans le cursus sentimental d'une jeune fille, n'était certainement pas sortie de la bouche menue et mutine d'une pubère en quête d'un quelconque Prince-Charmant-Sans-Boutons-Gentil-Attentioné-Bad Boy-PAS PUCEAU-Classe-Riche-Intelligent et Fou Amoureux.

Il n'y avait qu'un homme blanc comme un cul, maigrichon, rabougri, sec, vieux, moche, le nez trop proéminent, les cheveux plats et gras, et puceau de surcroît.

Aucune chance, même avec Dumbledore...

Il était planté devant sa penderie et examinait avec une précision scientifique sa garde-robe, constituée de larges robes noires, un modèle en plusieurs exemplaires.

Laquelle choisir? Il haussa un sourcil, de ce choix dépendait l'image que la postérité retiendrait de lui.

Le puceau effrayant mais complètement pathétique ou l'Homme.

Rien que ça.

Son rendez-vous avec Sybil était une cuisante humiliation, mais il avait écumé toutes les femelles potentielles à Poudlard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tout d'abord, il s'était tourné vers Granger, cette élève brillante, pleine de bon sens quoiqu'un peu butée. Enfin, ça, c'est qu'il pensait d'elle avant de constater qu'à peine l'avait-il touchée qu'elle était partie comme une furie en hurlant un truc comme « LES MECS, TOUS LES MÊMES! »...

Pervers?

Il s'était ensuite rapproché de MacGonagall, qui était mûre, sage et consciencieuse. Evidemment, encore un coup des clichés... Dès qu'elle eut compris (il lui avait fallu du temps, hélas, que de jérémiades perdues...) qu'il tentait maladroitement de la « draguer », elle s'était mise à énoncer des règles de vie commune et avant qu'il n'ait pu poser sa misérable question quant aux séances de sexe, elle avait déjà pornoncé le mot « abstinence ».

Macho?

Dépité, hargneux mais déterminé à ne plus être LE puceau de Grande-Bretagne, il avait essayé de conquérir la jeune Ginny Weasley. Rien de plus difficile pour une adolescente forte tête, moqueuse, indépendante, fière, colérique et rugueuse. Lorsqu'il avait susurré avec amour qu'il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé (Un conseil piqué dans « Sorcière-Hebdo »...), elle était devenue livide, et avait affiché un rictus de son propre cru. Il était probablement tombé sur la seule sorcière Pas-Romantique-Pour-Un-Sou-Mais-Plutôt-Versée-Dans-Le-Genre-Sado-Maso de la planète.

Romantique?

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il avait essayé de séduire Luna Lovegood, furieux d'en arriver à une telle extrêmité. Son air rêveur, ses longs cheveux d'or qui serpentaient sensuellement le long de son dos pourraient éventuellement pallier son manque de conversation flagrant. Peut-être. Avec un peu de chance.

Mais lorsqu'elle lui avoua distraitement qu'elle aimerait beaucoup le faire avec un Pitiponk, il avait tout simplement jeté l'éponge.

PAS ZOOPHILE!

Même Madame Rosmerta n'avait pas marché. Elle était lesbienne.

Madame Pince? Déjà casée secrètement avec Rusard. Merlin que c'était déprimant. Les deux figures les plus moches de Poudlard étaient en couple, et lui il était seul comme un con.

Pompom? Il avait appris qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une femme. Enfin qu'IL n'était pas vraiment une femme, pour être clair.

A mesure qu'il rayait des noms de sa liste de proies potentielles mais toujours hors de portée, il devenait morne, désespéré et s'était même offert des Charentaises et une pipe pour Noël.

Et Madame Chourave?

Madame Chourave s'était jetée comme une furie sur lui, apparemment heureuse d'être libérée de l'immonde prison qu'est le célibat par défaut, au moment même où il commençait son travail de conquête.

Il n'avait vraiment pas pû se contrôler, il s'était enfui à toutes jambes, éffrayé par la charge de la prof de botanique.

Longtemps, il avait juré contre la fatalité qui avait fait de lui un « Batman » sans Blonde pour le récompenser pour ses efforts.

C'est vrai quoi, il cadrait les jeunes Veracrasses à la cervelle de Piaf, il était un agent double, il était mystérieux, suave, séducteur... Mais il ne disposait pas d'une Blonde dans son canapé.

Et Trelawney?

AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et finalement, il se retrouvait pour la ènième fois devant sa penderie, sa proie serait une éspèce de femme, avec des téléscopes en guise de binocles, des grigri affreux pendants partout, une odeur de moisi ( Il faurait investir dans un parfum, sinon il ne pourrait jamais vivre jusqu'à son dépucelement...), et un sourire de Shootée aux herbes de Provence.

Quelle robe serait la plus propice à une séduction efficace?

La noire et vieillie qui lui donnerait un air d'aventurier?

La noire et rapée qui lui donnerait un air de solitaire?

La noire et rose qui lui donnerait un air con?

La noire et fluide qui lui donnerait un air irrésisitible?

La noire et...

Oh puis allez Zou! On prend la noire!

Il prit une de ses robes (pas celle qui est noire et rose, toutefois) et l'enfila.

Enfin, après s'être lavé les dents, s'être parfumé à l'eau de Cologne, avoir tenté un shampoing vainement, après s'être mis une lotion Biactol (r) sur le nez, il sortit pimpant et fier comme un pur-sang.

Il avait prévu un repas divin, avec des chandelles blanches, des pétales de rose sur la table et avait rangé sa chambre, bien entendu, rangeant de ce fait son nounours Albert sous son lit.

Enfin, à l'heure fixée, Trelawney arriva, précédée par le son des cloches de vache qu'elle arborait en guise de boucles d'oreilles.

Lui souriant encore de son sourire de perturbée sérieuse, elle s'asseya timidement sur le canapé, visiblement fascinée par le crâne lugubre qui trônait sur l'étagère (Severus nota qu'il avait beaucoup plû à Ginny Weasley aussi... Il devint méfiant)

Se tordant les mains violemment, il bredouilla une suite de mots qui ressemblait vaguement à « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire? ».

Elle étira son sourire et d'un ton qui ne lui seyait pas du tout (voix sensuelle et rire cristallin), elle lui susurra qu'elle prendrait bien un peu de Whisky Pur Feu.

Il déglutit et dans un mouvement sec et terrifiant, il fit venir la bouteille de Whisky de sa réserve, avant de se laisser tomber sans rien dire sur le canapé.

Une fois que les deux verres furent servis, ils furent vite avalés. Trelawney, plus à l'aise, enleva son châle dans un rire abominable ( Bellatrix Lestrange n'a PAS de soeur, pas possible...). Sa peau était aussi blanche que celle de Severus et il se promit secrètement qu'une fois dépucelé, il irait en Californie. Là-bas, il apprendrait le surf, bronzerait et pourrait parader loin des Cornichons junior, du Cornichon à barbe, et des Gros nichons à Chourave.

Elle lui demanda un autre verre, et il se sentit obligé de l'accompagner, servant généreusement le liquide dans les deux verres.

Elle commença à lui parler d'Astrologie (« Comme si tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle te parle de pankakes » soupira-t-il intérieurement alors qu'elle continuait à déblatérer sur L'importance capitale de calculer l'axe des planètes ascendantes lors de la naissance, par rapport à la position du Soleil...Et gnagnagna...)

Il se servit un autre verre de Whisky et sentit le feu courir peu à peu dans ses veines, de plus en plus impérieux. Sa vision devenait floue et à son grand bonheur, il n'entendait que sourdement ce qu'elle lui sortait.

Rogue commença à piquer du nez, et après trois ou quatre autres verres ( « C'est qu'elle a du souffle, cette tarée... »...), il s'endormit profondément, ronflant comme un camion à 140 sur l'autoroute.

Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, Trelawney sourit tendrement et le faisant léviter avec sa baguette (C'est un fait avéré, c'est une sorcière, une vraie de vraie...), elle entreprit de le déposer dans sa chambre. Mais alors qu'elle le posait aussi délicatement qu'une rose sur un coussin de velours sur son lit, il hurla dans son sommeil tout en lui retournant une claque monumentale qui la fit tomber par terre:

ALLLEZZZ LES HARPYYYYYES!!!!

Cependant, alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, les lunettes de travers, mais toujours ce sourire béatement con accroché aux lèvres, elle entrevit quelque chose sous son lit.

Elle se pencha et extirpa un nounours frippé, sucé, froissé, rapé, déchiré et borgne.

Etonnée, elle émit un petit gémissement maternel en fixant le ronfleur inerte.

Alors Trelawaney, la prof de Divination la plus déjantée de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard, se posa à côté de lui et serrant contre elle le fameux « nounours », elle s'endormit.

Un ronfleur et une femme tenant un nounours contre elle.

Pitoyable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne sentit pas la douce présence rassurante d'Albert. Pour commencer. Et puis en se retournant, il hurla de frayeur.

UN CLOCHAAAAARD!!!

Trelawney émergea de son sommeil:

-Hein? Keukoi?

Albert toujours serré contre elle, elle se releva et remit ses binocles en place, faisant face à un Maître Occlumens complètement retourné:

-ALBERT!

-C'est le vôtre? Demanda-t-elle innocement en lui tendant le nounours.

-CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS! Eructa-t-il. Lorsqu'il eut ledit nounours dans ses bras, il le berça et ferma les yeux comme si le bout de tissu revenait des Morts.

Elle le fixa sérieusement et il dut s'arrêter. Il venait de griller ses chances pour la postérité. Goodbye California, Il resterait prisonnier de cet asile de fous.

-Vous savez j'en ai un aussi...

Elle lui sourit très largement, en pointant le pauvre « Albert » du doigt. Il se renfrogna:

-Vraiment?

Elle acquiesça vivement et s'arrêta sur le même sourire décidément irrécupérable.

-Il a un nom?

Elle en resta la bouche ouverte ( « Beurk, noter pour son anniversaire, Parfum ET Dentifrice... »):

-S'il a un nom?

Il haussa un sourcil en la fixant de son regard dangereux et elle dut bredouiller:

-Je l'ai apellé Superman...

Il se prit à rire. Pas bon. Elle se leva d'un bond et lui arracha el nounours des mains, et lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il se jeta sur elle pour le lui reprendre, déterminé à sauver Albert, s'il ne pouvait pas sauver son coup.

Une mêlée digne de celles des rugbymen Gallois s'en suivit. Cris, claque roulement de corps, hurlements, vol dudit nounours (qui alla se nicher dans la cheminée...) arrachage de cheveux (« Sybil ne sera jamais chauve avec cette touffe! »)(« On pourrait huiler un moule à cake avec ses cheveux! »), égratinage et puis... SILENCE.

Elle était en dessous de lui, s'arrêtant soudain, et il arrêta aussi, par galanterie (« C'est bien la dernière fois: »). Elle lui sourit timidement.

Il comprit quelques secondes plus tard.

Il était tombée sur la passionnée... Celle qui aime une bonne grosse bataille avant de conclure...

Finalement, son coup n'était peut-être pas si perdu que ça... Il feignit d'être désarmé face à tant de beauté, se pencha doucement, se répètant comme un leitmotiv qu'il fallait, qu'il FALLAIT qu'il baise, pour sa santé mentale. Une fois dépucelé, il irait surfer en Californie!!!

Il devait passer par là, ce n'était qu'un HORRIBLE-ABOMINABLE-MAIS-INDISPENSABLE moment à passer...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comme toujours, Dobby apparut sans faire de bruit dans le salon, mais le repas était froid, rien n'avait bougé, sauf les verres à Whisky et le Whisky...

Il débarassa tout ce bazar en se parlant tout seul, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir il entendit des hurlements de boeuf..

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Rogue, surpris et apeuré (il tremblait si bien que la théière sur sa tête claquait elle aussi contre son crâne, et cela sonnait – indubitablement- très TRES creux.), il fut ebahi de voir le Maître des Potions ligoté à son propre lit, à moiti » dénudé, les traits furieux et tout rouge:

-TOI LA! T'AS PAS VU PASSER LA FOLLE QUI M'A ENLEVE MON ALBERT?

Dobby cligna des yeux... De quoi parlait-il?

-AS-TU VU PASSER LA FOLLE QUI VIENT D'ENLEVER MON NOUNOURS OUI OU NON?

Dobby, par un phénomène inexplicable que ce soit génétiquement parlant ou même psychologiquement parlant, recula sur la pointe des pieds toujours en lui souriant alors que Rogue paniquait:

-REVIENS! REVIENS! REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE SERVICE A THE!!!

Dobby, dans une telle situation, trouva préférable de refermer la porte et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était...

Même Trelawney... Rogue venait de sceller son sort de PUCEAU NATIONAL.

Rien que ça.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

... Nooonn?!?...Sisisisisisi... Nooooon!?... MAIS SI!... Oo...--°... RôOoÖOOöÖOo...


End file.
